1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display substrate (i.e., a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate), an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are formed on the display substrate. A switching element and a pixel electrode are formed on the display substrate. The switching element is connected to the gate line and the data line, and the pixel electrode is connected to the switching element. The switching element includes a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a channel overlapping the gate electrode, a data electrode extending from the data line and electrically connected to the channel, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the data electrode and electrically connected to the channel.
In order to manufacture a display substrate, a plurality of masks is used. Recently, a manufacturing process decreasing the number of masks has been developed to decrease manufacturing time and cost prices.
Generally, in a five-mask process, a separate mask is used to form each of a gate line, a semiconductor pattern, a source pattern, a contact hole and a pixel electrode. In a four-mask process, one mask is used to form the semiconductor pattern and the source pattern.
However, in the four-mask process, since one mask is used to form the semiconductor pattern and the source pattern, the semiconductor pattern is formed below the source pattern. For example, the semiconductor pattern is formed below the data line, which is included in the source pattern. Thus, display defects may occur, such as a waterfall effect, due to a leakage current of the semiconductor pattern.